To solve the problem of electromagnetic interference during signal transmission, a shielded connector has been proposed in the prior art, which electrically connects a mating electronic component to a motherboard and includes a seat and a plurality of conductive terminals accommodated in the seat.
The seat includes: a plurality of receiving slots, in which a shielding body is disposed on an inner surface of each of the receiving slots, an isolator is disposed over the shielding body, and the isolator is used for electrically insulating the conductive terminal from the shielding body; a conductive body, located on a bottom surface of the seat, and communicating the shielding bodies; and two lead-out portions, electrically connecting the conductive body to the motherboard, and located on the bottom surface of the seat.
The conductive terminals are correspondingly accommodated in the receiving slots. Each of the conductive terminals includes: a contact portion, exposed at one side of the seat and in electrical contact with the mating electronic component; a body portion, extending from the contact portion into the receiving slot, in which the width of the body portion is greater than the width of the receiving slot, and the body portion and the receiving slot are in interference fit, so as to fix the conductive terminal in the seat; and a connecting portion, extending from the body portion, exposed at the other side of the seat, and electrically conducted with the motherboard.
However, since the body portion and the receiving slot are in interference fit, in the process of mounting the conductive terminal into the receiving slot, the body portion may scratch the isolator over the shielding body and further scrape the isolator or even peel off the isolator from the shielding body, which causes that a part of the shielding body is uncovered and is in short circuit with the conductive terminal.
In view of the above, the shielded connector in the prior art has the defect that short circuit easily occurs between the conductive terminal and the shielding body.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.